golden_warriorfandomcom_es-20200213-history
SATORY BIO ENGLISH
Versión en español Stature 1.67 Blond hair blue eyes. Date of birth April 15, 1998. North American nationality. Satory Masters is an OC character from my stories. Daughter of Ian James Masters and Jennifer Scott. He married Mazoui O'Brian. She has two twin daughters, Jennifer Alusa and Karaberasu Minara. Historia en GWNE Némesis ' She doesn´t appear, nor she is mentioned 'Historia en Sailor Moon R She doesn´t exist in Saior Moon´s universe Historia en GWA Alfa She wasn´t born yet. Historia en GWB Beta Satory was born after the wedding of her father Ian, with his secretary and faithful assistant, Jennifer, (better known as Jenny). Unfortunately her mother will die in a car accident. Satory is orphaned and cannot meet her. Ian surrounds her with solicitous governesses and magnificent professors. The girl grows up in a hyper-protected world, because of her father's fear of losing her too, or that she was kidnapped, given that she is his only heiress. Ian also has no serious relationships with any other woman. Satory spends much of his childhood on a private island of her father. She has few friends, among them, Amethyst Lassart Deveraux, the daughter of Diamond and Emerald, are her godparents. In fact, the times she meets Amethyst is as if they were sisters, and Esmeralda and Diamante love her like a daughter. She also gets along very well with Professor Souichi Tomoe and his wife Kaori and their daughter, Keiko. She also knows and appreciates Mimette and her husband Daniel Rodney very much. When she grows up she stands out in the field of research. She has a great intellectual capacity as her mother had and is an excellent scientist. She will enter the Fairy Five group (Fairy Five) on her own merits and as soon as she discovers the SSP-1 project she wants to embark on that ship. She will run into her father's first refusal that she doesn't want to lose her but she, for once, puts her shyness aside and insists on getting her permission. It is also the one that proposes Amethyst to join her on that trip. already in the graduation ceremony of the cadets of the UNISON, she puts her eyes on a tall and handsome boy, called Mazoui O'Brian. Historia en GWG Gamma When leaving the ship she integrates with Amethyst, in the F'airy Five' group of the SSP-1. There she will initially have problems with Sandy Ann Wallance, who overwhelms her with her physique and temper, even threatening her. Amethyst will come out in her defense starring in an altercation with Sandy. Later, things change. Sandy seems to become friendlier. In addition, she was able to meet Mazoui, yes, as friends to have some coffee and talk about her hobbies and hobbies that, surprisingly for her, are similar. Unfortunately, at a dinner organized by the girls in the group (all except for Jen) it is Sandy's exuberance that captures Mazoui's attention, who completely ignores Satory. This will be very bad for the young woman who will reproach Sandy for her behavior, implying that she is anyone. Her partner will respond by calling her plugged in to which she will reply that she won the job and is an orphan. But Sandy will freeze her when, in tears, she reveals that she saw her mother killed in front of her. This will mark a truce, when Amethyst, grieved by both, mediates. After other events and fighting on the ship, with the betrayal of her companion Jennifer, (which Satory is very sorry to say she was called just like her mother) they manage to defeat the enemy and peace comes. They also reach their destination, the planet Bios. Later, Sandy as a friend, will tell you that her affaire with Mazoui was only a passing attraction, that they are not destined to be together because he has another girl in his heart. Satory is surprised and Sandy encourages her by telling her she must be brave and go for him. Satory follows the advice and finally achieves his longing. The boy, realizing what he also feels towards her, corresponds to those feelings. Both star in a romantic dance. Historia en GWD Delta Once in Bios, Satory helps terraforming, but her enthusiasm declines a bit when Mazoui seems reluctant to ask him to formalize his courtship. Finally, after the appearance of dangerous and powerful gods the boy reveals his demonic form, to save her. Satory is confused and scared. Ask Sandy for advice who, to his initial surprise and dread, shows him those same traits. Although what paralyzes her is to see her friend cry, telling her that she understood Mazoui's fear, of being judged by appearances. - "I told him that this would not be your case, but it hurts to see that I was wrong" - It was the sentence of the brunette scientist.- Moved and embarrassed to hear this, Satory thanks her friend and runs to look for Mazoui, to tell her she loves him despite everything. He finally declares his love for her and the two promise to decide to return to live on Earth. Historia en GWDN Destino Nature She is mentioned on occasion, as a member of the Fairy Five. is in the memories of Penelope Winters, who was her team manager in the SSP-1 Historia en GWTN Trascendencia Nature She doesn´t appear nor she is mentioned. Historia en GWT Trascendencia Apparently everything is going well, Satory has married Mazoui and is the mother of two twin girls, Jennifer Alusa and Karaberasu Minara. However, being very small, Satory is diagnosed with a malignant tumor in the brain. Despite being operated successfully for the first time, it comes up again and doctors declare that it is incurable. Despite the efforts of his father, he puts all his fortune and resources in search of a treatment that heals. Satory dies surrounded by her friends and family that are destroyed. However, the intervention of little Asthel (the son of Amethyst and Leval) persuading the Angel of Death, Azrael, to bring her back, revives her completely cured. Everyone is amazed, given that Satory had died despite all the attempts of Mazoui, and Sandy, using her powers to the fullest, to try to heal her. He is indebted to the child and gives him a gold watch when, later, he will visit him. Over the years, his father Ian will die surrounded by his family, and Satory will have the comfort of knowing that his own mother comes to look for him. Your daughters will tell you, since they are the only ones who can see Jennifer. Later, Alusa and Minara when they become adults will go on a Transcendental mission. Satory and the rest of the family can only wait for them to return and the Transcendence for all occurs. Character curiosities: In addition to being very intelligent, he speaks at least five languages (English, French, Spanish, Japanese and German) and has two degrees that will later be two doctorates in biophysics and astronomy. She is shy and quite cut. He had very few occasions to exercise her social skills, but during her trip in the SSP-1 he improved considerably. In addition to her great friendship with Amethyst, which she considers a sister, she maintains a magnificent relationship with her sister-in-law Katherine O'Brian, Mazoui's sister. Versión en español Ir a Inicio Go Back to Start Volver a personajes principales Go Back to Main Characters ir a segunda generación Go Back to Second Generation